Learn to love again
by foodgoodmovebad
Summary: The normal story...Sasuke's back.  What's up with that?  NaruSaku!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! NaruSaku thing! It started out as a oneshot, but i guess its gonna be longer!!!**

**yay--I'll still work on my other one, I guess )**

**Read and review s'il vous plait! (They're 20 now, Naruto's been training for 8 years)**

Naruto walked along in his favorite position, his arms behind his head. He glanced up at the sky and sighed.

_"3 o clock already. And I promised myself I would be up at dawn to train to bring Sasuke-teme back for Sakura-chan..."_

His face turned into an uncharacteristic frown, making his whiskers tilt downwards. "Alright! I'll do 100 laps around Konoha to make up for it!"

He laughed at himself.

"_I've been hanging around Lee and Gai too long..."_

His thoughts were interupted by movement ahead. "Eh? Sakura-chan? What are you doing up so early?"

She smiled at him, but hidden behind her smile he could see the hurt and sadness that were cause by Sasuke's departure. Of course Naruto, out of all people, would notice how depressed Sakura was, because he, unlike all the others, had spent the years since they were genin reading between the lines of her emotions.

Her eyes sparkled with a hidden energy, showing her inner strength and determination, but they were sadly dimmed by the tragedy in her life. It had been eight years, but she had never forgotten.

"Hello Naruto...I'm just up to train. To get stronger, because I'm so weak...," her voice trailed off painfully.

"Sakura-chan! Don't speak like that! Do you really believe you're still weak after all this time? Did all your training mean nothing to you? Does your status as being the top medic nin and the strongest person (chakra-wise) in Konoha still mean nothing to you? Is it just because of Sasuke-teme that you're always so unhappy with yourself, with your results?"

Apparently Naruto wasn't as dense as he usually appeared.

Sakura glanced up, startled, as Naruto's words hit her like a slap in the face.

For the past eight years she had pushed herself to her limits, excelling but distancing herself from other people. People barely saw her except for Tsunade, Shizune, and Naruto (as he was training to be Hokage after Tsunade). Before she could reply to Naruto's wise words (A/N Naruto and wise in the same sentence?), Kakashi poofed in front of them, reading his Icha Icha Paradise book intently.

"Ahem. You two, go report to the Hokage's office. That's all." He poofed away again to his quiet appartment, absorbed in his book.

Naruto and Sakura took off without a word. When they arrived at the Hokage's tower they waited on opposite sides of the room.

When the Hokage finally called them in, she looked drawn and tired and without her bottle of sake.

"I don't know how to break this to you, but...Sasuke's back. He says he's killed Orochimaru, Kabuto, most of their Sound ninjas, and his brother." Sakura, who had gone into shock after the words "Sasuke's back", turned abruptly and left the room. Naruto stared sadly after her.

"Where is he?" he asked Tsunade. "He's being interrogated by Ibiki. In the second room to the left..." Naruto left and slammed her door loudly, heading for the interrogation room. He walked in to find Sasuke tied to a chair and Ibiki with his hand on the doorknob preparing to leave. Two Anbu were stationed around him also. They nodded to Naruto and left, giving the two privacy.

Naruto stared at Sasuke. It had been eight long years...eight years of lonliness, pain, suffering, training, and the slight hope that he would come back.

Now as he looked at him, he felt the same mix of emotions, but with add-ons. He felt anger, that Sasuke thought himself so superior that he had left them all behind, especially his love, Sakura.

The rest of the Rookie 9 and Team Gai had moved on long ago, sure, Sasuke's departure had impacted them greatly, but they moved on. Ino had gotten over him after realizing her true feelings for her food-loving teammate, Shikamaru had finally proposed to Temari, Hinata was married to Kiba, Shino had moved to the Aburame lab to study more, Gaara had become Kazekage, and Tenten held the love of both of her teammates.

Naruto and Sakura had slowly faded out of their social circle, waking with only the thought to train, Sakura, for a chance to be strong, and Naruto, for Sakura. Over the years, the results of their training began to pay off, but neither of them noticed, too busy fighting and training themselves to be better.

Now Sasuke, the source of all this, was back.

Naruto walked up to him, and punched him in the nose. Instead of blowing up, Sasuke looked at Naruto with understanding and compassion in his eyes (two emotions that had never been there before).

Naruto turned and left.

--

Sakura poofed home, tears running down her face. After going eight years without emotion, she was surprised that her body still made tears.

She buried her face into her pillow and fell asleep. When Sasuke poofed in to her room, he took in the figure of Sakura sprawled on her bed, face down, hair spread out and tangled on the pillow and the tear stains on the pillow. He sighed and poked her (A/N Sasuke's gonna be kinda OOC and nice!). He found himself slammed against the wall in an indent of his own body and a kunai at his neck while Sakura glared at him dangerously.

"Oh...it's just you...Sasuke...SASUKE?!" She yelped and leaped away like she had been electricuted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? GET OUT!" And she shoved him out of the door a little too hard, so he banged into the other wall too.

"Ow..." he muttered to himself. Sakura was in her room, breathing deeply.

_"Gosh...that was unexpected. Oh well..." _

**Haha, Sasuke's back.**

**How will Sakura react???**

**Please review and leave your valued comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I was inspired to write a second paragraph when kyuubu no kituson faved this, so yay kyuubu no kituson! This next chapter is now dedicated to you and Zkl9274 for reviewing first/second!**

**Maybe a little OOC ness in Sasuke, but I like him nice, as I said before!**

After Sakura showered and changed, she slowly came out of the bathroom to find the raven-haired ninja relaxing on her bed, which was pretty brave of him seeing the he had already been punched twice by the furious kunoichi.

"Get. Off. Of. My. Bed." she said in a flat, emotionless tone. Sasuke, more scared by her new tone than her angry one, practically leaped off the bed as she started to methodically make it. When she was done, she turned and looked at him.

Sasuke inwardly shuddered at the look. Her eyes were nothing like what he remembered, none of that sparkly, bubbly, over bright happiness that had annoyed him so much in their genin days.

What he now saw in the still beautiful emerald eyes was emptiness. She had matured and grown into a beautiful woman now, but she was an empty shell.

Sakura simply watched him.

_"So...he really is back. What was all my training for? Would I have done so much if I had believed he would come back on his own? Naruto was right."_

Sasuke suddenly enveloped her in a hug, burying his face in her hair. She didn't react at all, and when he let go, she wasn't there anymore. He didn't know that she had gone out running through the forest of death, a common practice for her training. Sasuke stared after her and went to find Naruto.

He let him in through the window and pushed the dobe off his bed. Naruto woke up,

"WHO'S THERE? Gosh, STOP CHOKING ME!"

Sasuke watched in amusement as Naruto rolled around in his constricting blankets.

"Dobe, it's just me."

"Teme, I didn't know you were so thin and wide! How'd u manage that? And you have a nice Superman pattern too..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto could sure be stupid sometimes.

"Superman pattern? Anyway, get out of your covers, and then maybe you'll be less stupid."

"Ok...wait...WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Stupid. Anyway, I wanted to ask you about Sakura..." Naruto immediately ripped the cover off his head and glared at him.

"Stay away from Sakura! You're the one who turned her into what she is now. The person who's closest to her is me, and I only see her once a year! On her birthday, which she would rather forget about and just train, instead of, and I quote, "wasting her day on a useless day where a useless weakling was born. She's a shell of a person, a training machine! And apparentally she's got it programmed into her head that even though she is now the strongest kunoichi, ever, SHE'S STILL WEAK! And WHO got that into her head?!" He glared angrily at Sasuke.

"Well, she called you annoying when you wanted to eat with her and came chasing after me instead! Why are you trying to defend her when all she's done is make you more and more unhappy?!" Sasuke shot back, but immediately regretted it as the sparkle in the blond's eye dulled as he remembered that day.

_Why do I have to eat with you?_

_But, but we're in the same group, so..._

_You're annoying._

_Naruto felt his heart slowly break as Sakura glared at him, turned her back, and called,_

_"Sasuke-kun! Where are you?"_

"That was a long time ago! Anyway, I still love Sakura-chan, but she's still in love with you! You've ruined her life and mine, but I've forgiven you because you're my best friend. Do you think it really is that easy for her just to forgive you like that? Naruto asked, getting quieter as he finished. Sasuke looked taken aback. Maybe Naruto wasn't as stupid as before.

"I'm only telling you this because I believe that it'll help Sakura-chan if you talk to her, so she usually goes to the Forest of Death in training."

Sasuke nodded his thanks and poofed away.

**--**

**(Sakura in the first part)**

I ran, slowly falling into the rhythm that accompanied my training. Although I wasn't as, explicit, about it as Rock Lee and Gai were, my goals were, if possible, even more extreme than theirs. I smiled, rounding Konoha again. _Excellent, twenty times around Konoha in three minutes._ (**A/N I don't really know if the Forest of Death surrounds Konoha, probably not, but pretend it does please!) **She suddenly sensed another chakra, one that was bittersweetly familiar.

"Sakura." Sasuke stated, looking at her.

"Sasuke." she replied, shattering twenty trees while she said it. Sasuke was taken aback by her speed, ferocity, and intelligence. The way she felled each tree caused ten more to fall with it. He then spotted a spiral tattoo on her shoulder.

"Sakura...are you an Anbu?" he asked, stunned at the huge change in the girl he had once considered weak. Now that he thought about it, Sakura had never really been weak. He had been too oblivious to notice how important she was to their team, not in fighting, but in quick wit, cleverness, and a kind, bubbly personality that held the team together like glue. This Sakura, though, was just scary. Although she had gained much in strength, fighting techniques, and medical ability, she now lacked personality.

Her voice cut his thoughts off.

"Yes, I made Chuunin at age 13, Jounin at 15, and was admitted to Anbu at 18. Almost like your dear brother, eh? I surpassed Tsunade last year as head medic and super strength, and now have no goal in life. All my training was to bring you back, and now you're back, you're back, you're back! What was all that for? Were you really so much of my life that I threw away who I was to try to get you back? And now that you're back, I feel nothing! NOTHING! Although I may have truly loved you before, there's nothing left now! What am I, just some kind of machine? I have no friends, except Naruto has always been there for me. I don't even deserve his friendship for how I treated him when you were around!

Ino, she would've been my best friend if I didn't think you were so much of my life that I had to blow off Naruto, cut off my friendship with Ino, and follow you around like some crazy fangirl! You ruined my life since I was 12, and I knew that, but I didn't care! Because you were Uchiha Sasuke, the all hot and ice cube shinobi, and I loved you! I would've done anything for you!

But you still left me to hunt down your BROTHER, and now you've killed him and that disgusting snake that you used to call sensei, now you've come back on your own without me having to use my newly gained amazing power, what am I supposed to do?

I made a huge mistake when I threw away everything to get stronger for you. Yes, Naruto has shown me I am not weak anymore, physcially. But emotionally, emotionally I'm a wreck. Socially, my life is in shambles. The only thing that mattered was training, for YOU, oh great Sasuke! How do you feel about that?!" Sakura yelled at him, tears streaming down her face.

Sasuke was taken aback (he's like that a lot). The tears were the first real emotion (besides her scorching fury, he could definitely feel that) that he had seen Sakura show. He stepped forward, wanting to take her in his arms again. Her words pierced his heart (yes, he has a heart!) like a thousand needles, and he felt guilty, but like all boys, he spent too much time thinking and not enough time acting, so by the time he was done thinking, Sakura had already poofed away to her apartment.

But someone special was waiting there for her...

**Oooooh, cliffy! Guess who it is!!!! )**

**Actually, vote on it, but then if you have someone else you want it to be, then please tell me!**

**Naruto-**

**Orochimaru-**

**Kabuto-**

**Itachi-**

**Any other Akatsuki member-**

**thanks guys! and as always, please review!**

**(psst, your votes, of course, count, but I might change it to make it fit better with the story)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg thank you thank you thank you to my reviewers! You all are awesome!**

**And now, as many of you prob know already, the special person you've all been waiting for!!!!!!! (more action in this one!)**

"_Naruto?" _Sakura gasped. She backed up against her door, the cerulean eyes of the blonde-haired ninja boring into her emerald ones. His wide, trademark grin was absent, and his expression was serious. So serious and intent, in fact, it started giving Sakura shivers.

"Sakura..." She still managed to take his breath away. Everytime he looked at her, he lost track of what he was thinking for a moment, and instead found himself staring into her eyes, desperately searching for a hint of love tucked away in those green eyes.

"I guess...Sasuke has already talked to you?" He bit his lip, waiting for her answer, afraid of her answer.

"Yes." That single word broke his heart, but for his two best friends sakes, he didn't let it show.

"Oh...so you guys are...back together now? I'm glad...he finally came back to you Sakura-chan!" Trying to smile, but only managing a half-hearted smile that was faltering quickly. "I'm happy that you're happy now, and I'm glad the teme finally realized what he had...good luck!" Turning, he walked out the door quickly, hiding the cascade of tears running down his face at the thought of his beloved Sakura-chan and the teme together, happy, Sakura never faltering in her love for Sasuke but ignoring him...outside of her apartment, he stopped, clutching his heart.

"_So heartbreak isn't just a term...you can really feel it." _It hurt, with his heart beating painfully and hard, pounding against his ribcage, and wanting to be whole again.

"Why?" The single word let loose a torrent of emotions and memories...

_"Sakura-chan! I promise I'll bring Sasuke-teme back! It's the promise of a lifetime!"_

_It's alright, Naruto...next time I won't be a burden!_

_Naruto? What are you doing here?_

_It's your birthday Sakura-chan! You deserve to celebrate! Even then, Sakura was looking stronger but unhappy--her eyes brightened ever so slightly at the sight of Naruto, but then shook her head._

_Ne, Naruto...I need to train. I'm still too weak...this day isn't a cause for celebration until I'm strong enough to bring Sasuke-kun back. You won't have to help me anymore...thanks for caring, though. Sakura hugged Naruto, tightly. He was her one tie in civilization, the one person she went to. Kakashi had let her down years before, but Naruto..._

Naruto fell asleep when his head touched the pillow. Sakura, back at her apartment, sighed and plopped down on the couch. _Why does Naruto think that Sasuke and I got back together? I don't love him anymore...the only person I would have any feelings for is Naruto...Sasuke left me on a cold hard bench. He doesn't deserve anything..._just then, a shiny, wrapped box caught her eye. It was a small box and had a card attached.

_Who?_

Sakura wondered, then glanced at the horrible handwriting and smiled tenderly.

_Naruto, of course. He cares so much for me..._Sakura hadn't realized she was crying until she noticed the wet spot on the card. Making sure that no one was watching, she dropped her mask of unemotionalness and sighed tiredly. Opening the card, she smiled at the familiarity of the card heading,

[Naruto's card

Sakura-chan! You're twenty-one now! Ha, you're the same age as me. But I'm still older! _imagine Naruto sticking out his tongue_ Well, I don't think this day has been very happy for you. If your other days could be considered happy. But anyway, Sasuke-teme came back...and I guess you still love him, as you always have, right? You've loved him even when you were drifting away from us, even when you were sweating buckets, even when you were creating earthquakes with your heel _Sakura smiled _. But, Sakura-chan, I've loved you all these years too...I remember when you were a happy, always cheerful genin, always bonking me on the head. Wow, we've both grown up...I miss your smiles though, I miss all the pain you managed to inflict on me with your super strength NO OFFENSE! DON'T HURT ME! I'LL GIVE YOU MY SUPERMAN BLANKET! But most of all, Sakura-chan, I miss you...you can come to me anytime when Sasuke-teme's being mean to you! I'll beat him up for you!

Lots of love,

Naruto

[end card

She smiled, and light and love illuminated her face quickly before fading.

_Naruto...I love you too. I've loved you ever since you came back all damaged, all bandaged up like a mummy from trying to bring Sasuke back...for me. Your selflessness, your way of still loving and laughing even though you lost your family and was looked down on by the village, your love for me was what saved me from complete desolation. Without you, I might've become a real empty shell, a female Sasuke...thank you, Naruto, so much._

Sakura then reached out to slowly unwrap the gift, carefully peeling off the tape and being careful not to rip the silver wrapping. Inside was a jewelry box holding a necklace.

But this was no ordinary necklace. The dolphin managed to be sliver and all the colors of the sunset at the same time, and held a small gold heart in it's curve. Although many people thought that Sakura's favorite color and thing was pink and sakura blossoms, only Naruto really knew what she liked. Once he had forced her to watch the sunset with him to relax, and she had told him that she loved the sunset and dolphins (but not when they appeared behind Lee and Gai. When that happened, that was just creepy.) That was years ago...

How could he have remembered? She carefully hooked the necklace around her neck and looked at herself in the mirror. With Naruto's gift around her next and her expression much more lighthearted and content then it had been before, she set out to Naruto's apartment to thank him.

Silently appearing in his bedroom, she smiled at the sight of him sprawled across his sheets, but frowned at the tear stains. Making her way over to him, she leaned down slightly and kissed him lightly on the lips. He woke up and looked at her, startled as she smiled softly and whispered, "Thank you for your gift. I loved it and...Naruto, I know that you think I still love Sasuke. But the truth is, I've loved you all these years, ever since you came back from the fight with Sasuke...you've always been there for me, and I love you."

"I'm dreaming..." Naruto muttered. "This is impossible...this can't be happening... pinch OWW. Oh. I'm not dreaming." He reached up for Sakura's hand and stood up so he looked down at her.

"Sakura-chan...I love you too. I always have and always will, even with Sasuke-teme around!"

BANG

"OWW, Sakura-chan, that hurt!"

"DON'T CALL HIM TEME!"

"Ok, ok! Just don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I'll tell you where I hid your diary from 3 years ago! Whoops..."

Sakura mockglared at him.

"SO THAT WAS YOU?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Come on, Saku-chan, you love me right? You're not supposed to hurt the person you love! OW!"

Sakura laughed and enveloped Naruto into a hug.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun."

"Anytime, Sakura-chan. Except...my head still kinda hurts...,"

**Yay. Done w/ another chap! This one was pretty long--the last part was basically just so Sakura could be happy again! Yay!**

**Kinda fluffy, but hope you liked it!**

**Leave your beloved reviews! )**

**And for those of you who care (most of you prob don't, seeing as this is NaruSaku and my other fanfic wasn't, but I'll update that one later! No promises, but probably sometime soon! So check Switching Teams during the next week [ I'm concentrating more on this one, since more people seem to like it! )**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I'm sry sry sry sry sry that it took me so long to update this! I'll make it kinda longish!! I promise!**

**Anyways, enjoy as always! And thank you so much for your reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside -**

Sakura yawned, stretching her arms above her head. Her bed was unusually warm and comfortable, and somehow all the pictures and furniture had rearranged themselves during the night.

She blinked.

And realized that the warmth was emitting from Naruto, and this was his room.

And realized that the room was Naruto's.

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, bringing in 6 Anbu and waking Naruto up.

"Wuzwrong?" Naruto asked groggily.

"YOU HAVE A SUPERMAN PATTERNED BLANKET!" Sakura screamed. Everyone sweatdropped as the Anbu left to more...important matters.

Naruto looked at Sakura in askance, unable to believe that she would get so worked up over a blanket. He was right.

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered. "We didn't...DO anything did we?!" Naruto's eyes widened. So THAT was what she was so freaked out about.

"Don't worry! Of course not...and if we did I hope we used protection..."

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding!" Naruto flashed his grin at her.

"BAKA" Naruto was sent across the room.

--

Later that day, Sakura and Naruto were walking down the streets simply enjoying the day instead of training maniacally. Sakura was shy because after 8 years of constant training, she didn't know how to act normally.

"FOREHEAD!" Ino and Choji were waving frantically in their direction. Sakura and Naruto ran over to catch up with them.

"Whoa, Sakura, slow down! This isn't training, it's relaxation! You can show off your superspeed sometime else," Ino joked. An awkward silence fell between them, afterall, what do you say to people who you've barely seen in the past few years? That didn't stop Ino for long, because she led Sakura off headed in the direction of the mall chatting nonstop about how cool it was that she was back and how happy she was and how they were going to spend all their money shopping and...

Choji looked after her fondly. He and Naruto walked along at a leisurely pace behind them, chatting and filling in years of conversation.

"So, Choji, you and Ino, eh?"

"Yeah...I'm proposing to her tonight. Do you think that she'll accept?" Choji looked at Naruto so hopefully that Naruto didn't have the heart to say anything but yes. Choji's eyes shone as he described the romantic dinner he had planned for them and the elaborate way he was going to go about proposing to her, and Naruto listened, but also wondered about him and Sakura. Sure, they had only just gotten together...but...he loved her for 8 years, and maybe she had too. So it wouldn't be too sudden, would it?

His question was answered when Sakura came back asking for his wallet. They were acting like a married couple already. Grabbing his extra credit card quickly, he handed it to Sakura, who happily ran away with Ino to spend all their money. Naruto dragged Choji into Jarred to look for the perfect ring and spotted it right away.

"That's the one for her." He told him. Choji looked at the price and whistled.

"You can afford that?" he asked him. Naruto scratched his head.

"For her, I can afford anything."

Ten hours later, they all collapsed at Naruto's house. Sakura was very happy, happier then she had been in a very long time. She and Ino were loaded down with hundreds of shopping bags. Choji and Ino said goodbye soon after, because Choji's plan was going to be ruined if they didn't go back to his house right away.

Sakura sighed, but it was a happy sigh, filled with joy and contentment.

"I'm gonna go try these on, ok?" Naruto privately thought that it would take her the better part of the week to try on all the clothes, but he nodded anyway. Sakura beamed and skipped into the bathroom to change. He slipped into the kitchen to prepare the romantic dinner, the candles, the fine crystal dishes all on the back porch so she wouldn't see it and hurried back as she came out in her first outfit.

It was a bathing suit, of all things.

It was pink fading into orange fading into yellow to white to a light blue, just like the colors of the sunset. Two-piece, it showed off her nice figure and curves all in the right places. Naruto was having trouble controlling his hormones.

"Do you like it? I mean...if its too much...I'll go change..."

"NO! I mean...it looks wonderful on you!" Sakura smiled softly and leaned in for a peck on his lips.

"Thanks, I'll just try one more." She turned and went back into the bathroom.

Naruto went upstairs where a suit was laid out and dressed formally. Giving his tie a final yank, he took a look at himself in the mirror. He looked fabulous, if he would say so himself. Going back downstairs, he saw Sakura stepping carefully out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a small black halter dress where the hem was cut diagonally across with a slight ruffle at the bottom. Naruto tried to catch his breath at the beautiful vision before him.

"You look...beautiful," he said reverently. Sakura blushed a pretty pink and said,

"Thanks...you don't look too bad yourself!" Naruto looked down at himself and scratched his head, and held his arm out to her.

"Shall we?" Sakura giggled and accepted his arm, while he led her out to the back porch where a romantic scene greeted her.

"Oh my gosh..." she said, hugging Naruto tightly. The stars and the moon were bright in the sky, shining down on the two lovers while the candles moved ever so slightly with the warm wind and romantic music played in the background. It was just like the movies, and as Sakura sat down she had tears in her eyes.

"It's not ramen!" she exclaimed, selecting her food daintily. Naruto just watched her with dreamy eyes and loved her so much.

"Naruto? Naruto...are you there?" Sakura waved her hand in front of his face. He jumped.

"Yeah, sorry." He shook his head, and when they finished, Naruto sat down at the base of the sakura tree with Sakura between his legs. Sakura sighed happily as she leaned back against him enjoying his presence. Naruto didn't want to move from his comfortable position (or so he told himself) and refrained from proposing right away_. What if she doesn't say yes? What if she gets freaked out by me proposing so soon? What if_..." he mentally slapped himself. He would be brave and make the first move. Standing up, he knelt in front of Sakura holding open the ring box. The ring sparkled, not the usual diamond, but a shade of emerald combined with a shade of cerulean combined with two hearts.

"Sakura-chan...will you marry me?"

**_And that's all folks! Vote to see if she says yes!!! or no ((((_**

**_Reviews please!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing guys!!! You are awesome!**

**All the votes have been tallied and here's the next chapter!**

"YES!" Sakura screamed, knocking Naruto backwards in a fierce hug. Naruto laughed in relief and held Sakura close, slipping the ring onto her finger. Sakura pulled them both up so that they were standing face to face under the sakura tree.

"Hey..." she said quietly, reaching up to cup Naruto's face.

"Yeah?" he asked, his heart beating quickly.

"Thanks." and with that, Sakura reached up with her hands behind his head and kissed him lightly. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, feeling so happy that he would've said yes to anyone and anything at that moment, no matter how annoying that person was. Naruto deepened the kiss, pushing her against the bark of the tree and angling his face so that their lips molded together perfectly. They broke apart to gasp for air, and sakura blossoms fell upon them as Sakura pointed upward.

"Look! A blue moon!" Naruto looked up. The sky was still at it's sunset colors of pink, orange, white, and the lightest hint of blue, but shining brightly in the sky was a bright cerulean moon. Normally, Naruto wasn't a superstituous person, but this was just too perfect a moment to waste. He looked at his goddess leaning back against him gazing at the sky and put his arms protectively around her tiny waist. Sakura glanced back at his handsome face. His eyes closed, the whiskers on his face relaxed and his arms encircling her waist, he made a perfect picture of Naruto at his best.

Sakura closed her eyes and allowed herself to be enveloped in warmth as she drifted off asleep.

Before she slept, she heard a whisper drifting by, seemingly sent by the tree,

"I love you."

She smiled.

"I love you too."

--

Sasuke walked along with his hands folded behind his head. He had been called to the Hokage's office, but didn't know why.

"_As long as they don't execute me, I'm fine," _he thought wryly. A pink blur rushed by him, and he blinked.

"Was that Sakura?" he wondered outloud, then shrugged and continued at his leisurely pace.

--

"_I'm gonna be late!"_Sakura thought frantically. Tsunade had summoned her to her office at 9:30, and it was already 9:29. She put on an extra burst of speed, not noticing the bewildered Uchiha heading in the same direction. Bursting through the office door, she stood trying to catch her breath with her hands on her knees while her old shishou tried to hide her bottle of sake.

"Oh, its just you," Tsunade said, breathing a sigh of relief and taking a long draught of sake. "Well, I have a...mission of sorts for you."

"As long as it doesn't involve marrying anyone, I'm fine!" Sakura said, beaming. She hadn't had a mission for a long time, and she couldn't wait to go home and pack. Tsunade shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, you're going to have to **pretend **that you're married, but that's it!" Tsunade cringed slightly as Sakura's fist came crashing down into the unbreakable wood that the office had been replaced with after Tsunade and Sakura had each broken twenty of the other offices a piece.

"With **WHO?!**" Sakura demanded angrily. A knock on the door saved Tsunade from answering as a sneeze was heard from the other side.

"Ah, come in!" Tsunade called.

"Mendokuse," he muttered before entering the room only to find a very angry Sakura and a sheepish Tsunade in the office.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! I AM NOT GOING TO PRETEND THAT I AM MARRIED TO HIM! HOW COULD YOU? SHIKAMARU'S SUPPOSED TO BE IN SUNA ANYWAY! WITH TEMARI! HE'S A MARRIED MAN! I CAN'T PRETEND I'M MARRIED TO A MARRIED MAN! YOU CAN'T GET MARRIED TO TWO PEOPLE AT ONCE! TSUNADE-SHISHOU!!!! Oh, and Shikamaru, long time no see!" Sakura paused to take a breath, which Tsunade took advantage of.

"Sakura...Shikamaru is only here to deliver a message, he will not be your partner for this mission." Sweatdrops ran down the back of Shikamaru's head.

"Oh...eheheh...I was just...uh...pretending to be senile! Yes, that's it! Other people do that too! Like Chiyo-baa-sama! Eheheh..." She scratched her head embarrassed, a habit she had picked up from Naruto. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Well, here's the message, I'll go catch up with Ino and Choji. See you later Sakura, Hokage-sama." Waving, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura dropped into a chair.

"So, who is it?" she asked, resigned to her fate. Tsunade smirked.

"Here he is now." The door opened to a bored looking Sasuke.

"WHAT?!" Sakura shrieked, disbelieving her eyes. She was NOT going on a mission where she and Sasuke would have to act like a couple, much less a **married **couple. She wouldn't do it. Nope, that was final. No way was she pretending she was married to Sasuke when she was engaged to Naruto. No way.

"Ok, well now you know, get out of my office! Thank you and have a nice day, leave immediately." Tsunade shoved them out of her office. They stood staring blankly at each other for a few seconds, and then Sakura stomped out of the Hokage Tower and ran home to talk to Naruto. Sasuke smirked. Sakura would be his.

--

"Naruto? Naruto, are you there? Naruto!" Sakura ran from room to room looking for him. Her heart quickened and she panicked. "NARUTO!? ARE YOU HERE?!" She raced to the bedroom where she found Naruto spreadeagled on the bed.

"NARUTO!" Looking in his eyes, she recognized the look of the Mangekyou sharingan's power. Picking him up, she raced to the hospital.

"FULL HOSPITAL ALERT! SHARINGAN VICTIM! I'M GOING TO NEED BACKUP!" Rushing to the first room she saw, Sakura started healing him immediately. Not five minutes after, Tsunade came rushing in.

"Sakura! I'll take over now--the mission is more crucial than ever! If you and Sasuke don't get the information from the Hidden Village of the Sound, Konoha could be in great danger! Now go!"

"But...Naruto!" Tsunade gave her a strange look.

"He'll be fine, you know that! Now GO!"

"Hai!" Sakura leaped out the window with a final look back to Naruto. Meeting Sasuke at the gate, she set out with a heavy heart to the Hidden Village of the Sound.

"_Naruto..."_

**Alright guys, I know, it's amazing! I updated 2 chapters in 2 days! You guys are amazing!**

**Please review--the more reviews, the faster you guys get the next chapter (as proven here ))**

**THANKS GUYS 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing guys! I love u all (insert smiley face here)**

**Now on with the story!**

"WHY AM I CHAINED TO THE BED!" Naruto screamed, waking everyone up in the hospital and causing several heart attacks. Tsunade stode in and planted her hand on her hip, looking tired and very put out.

"Naruto, you've suffered a serious injury with the Mangekyou Sharingan and shouldn't walk around for two more days, but knowing you, you would leap out of the bed no matter what we tried to do so now you're tied to it, and DON'T ARGUE." Naruto raised his head, weaving it back and forth, looking for someone.

"Hey, have you seen Sakura-chan anywhere?" he asked anxiously.Tsunade sighed as she thought of the position Konoha was currently in.

_Flashback_

_Tsunade looked uncomprehendingly at her masked messenger. "What do you mean?" she asked, hoping he had been mistaken."There's no way...,"_

_"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but it's true. Uchiha Sasuke is not here out of his own will, although he has killed Orochimaru and Kabuto, a dangerous new power is rumored to have risen in the Sound. He's under a permanent genjustu that can only be broken by...,"_

_Tsunade shook her head, unable to believe what she was hearing._

_"Love."_

_"This is more like something out of a fairytale..I can't believe this is happening."_

_"Hokage-sama, you must believe it, and if you don't...," Tsunade grabbed her desk tightly with her hands as the Anbu's words fell like a knell of doom upon her,_

_"If you don't..Sasuke will destroy Konoha. And we can't stop him, because only Naruto is a match for him, but if Naruto is occupied and the way is open for Sasuke's new master..."_

_"Konoha will be doomed." she stated. "I understand..I will give him a mission with the kunoichi most likely to capture his heart..._

_Sakura."_

_End Flashback_

"Let me explain how things stand, Naruto. Sakura must get Sasuke to fall in love with her, or Konoha will fall." Tsunade was stunned at the horror-stricken expression on Naruto's face. Sure, Naruto loved Sakura, but Sakura had always loved Sasuke and she didn't see how this was any different.

"Naruto..what's wrong?" He looked at the Hokage with sorrow-filled eyes.

"Tsunade baa-sama..Sakura and I are..engaged."

**With Sakura and Sasuke...**

"Sasuke, will you please stop snapping at me! I'm doing the best I can, it's not like you could do any better," Sakura snapped at Sasuke. She was out of temper and and missing Naruto immensely.

"Hn." Sasuke stated, bending down to examine the fish the were cooking.

"Your piece is bigger."

"WHAT?!" Sakura shrieked, balling her fists in fury.

"IS THAT ALL YOU WERE COMPLAINING ABOUT? I'LL JUST TAKE THE SMALLER ONE! GOSH! YOU'RE SO IMMATURE! Boys..." Shaking her head, she handed Sasuke the bigger piece and munched happily on the smaller piece. She cocked her head, remembering how Sasuke had acted before, almost as if he loved her...

"Hey Sasuke, are you pmsing?" She mused outloud. Sasuke stared at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Did she just dare, **dare **ask Uchiha Sasuke if he was _PMSING?!_

She was going to get it now.

"Eek!" Sakura squeaked as a kunai was pressed into her neck and her body trapped against Sasuke's.

"Would you mind repeating that?" He asked in a low and husky voice. Sakura, not daunted by the kunai, replied gladly.

"I asked if you were PMSin--" she was cut off by his lips on hers. Jerking away suddenly, she asked angrily,

"What was that all about? You know I don't love you anymore!" Sasuke smirked.

"You may not love me now, but without thoughts of that baka clouding your mind, you'll soon see that we were meant to be, Sakura!" Sakura stared at him through tears in her eyes.

"You don't learn anything, do you? You don't even love me! How could you expect that we were meant to be when there's no love?"

"Who said I didn't love you?"

"I scorn your definition of love." Sakura turned her back on him.

"You haven't even heard it!"

"I don't need to. If you truly loved me, you would want me to be happy no matter what. You just want yourself to be happy. I think, rather than in love with me, Sasuke, you're in love with yourself." Sakura retorted, venom dripping from every word. Gathering her pack onto her back, she faced him.

"Let's get going."

**When they reached the Sound...**

"Would you like the honeymoon suite, sir?" Sakura gritted her teeth as Sasuke smirked and said,

"Of course. My wife and I are, after all, on our honeymoon...," Sakura glared as the hotel clerk giggled and gave him the key.

"Enjoy your stay!" she said suggestively.

Sakura ran to the bathroom to puke. Sasuke simply stretched out on the bed and pondered what Sakura had said. He really had changed, a lot. If it wasn't for the stupid genjutsu on him that he couldn't break (he knew about that too, the new evil person had explained it to him, laughing maniacally as Sasuke fought against his bonds). He really needed to learn how to love fast, or else he would be killing everyone he cared about. He care about Sakura, but did he love her?

"Sakura." His velvety voice caressed her name as she came out of the bathroom.

"Yes, Sasuke?" she replied formally, looking everywhere but him.

"Teach me how to love." he pleaded, eyes boring into hers. Sakura was stunned. What was this all about?

"Sasuke...I--," He grabbed her hands.

"Please...Sakura...," She melted when he gave her the puppy eyes.

"Oh, alright. I'll try. Why?" Sasuke then proceeded to tell her the real purpose of the mission while Sakura got more and more outraged.

"TSUNADE-SHISHOU!"

Somewhere far away in Konoha, Tsunade sneezed. Shizune poked her head in as the bottle of sake disappeared into it's hiding place.

"Are you getting sick, Tsunade-sama?" She shook her head.

"No...someone must me talking about me."

Sakura sighed as she surveyed Sasuke in front of her. How in the world was she supposed to **teach** him how to love someone? They had gone outside into a pretty meadow, which surprised Sakura because she didn't know that a place like the Sound had much nature at all, let alone something as pretty as this.

Love wasn't something you could teach to a person. It was a feeling that you got when everything you cared about was that person, and the only person you ever wanted to be with was him, and Naruto...

Sasuke waved a hand in front of her face.

"Are you going to teach me how to love or not?" She sighed, sitting down pretzel style on the grass, inviting him to sit next to her.

"Ok, well first, after a person becomes close to you, you start caring about them. Right? So, you care about what happens to them, and whether or not they're safe and happy, and how you can make their life better. It doesn't matter if you're in their life as their love, as long as they're happy. Usually, that person would become beautiful in your eyes (unless they already are beautiful) and nothing shines brighter than them. You love being with them, and they make you happy. Sometimes you have to accept the most they can give you and be grateful for it. And sometimes, when you're lucky, you'll find that the person you love loves you back. And that feeling is like nothing else in the world...," Sakura finished, twisting her engagement ring on her finger.

Sasuke looked at her, mouth agape. It sounded pretty complicated to him. All he knew was that the person he was going to love was beautiful already. He ran his eyes appreciatively down her body.

"Is there something...easier to do? It sounds pretty complicated," he asked her hopefully.

"Nope! You can suffer through it!" Sakura said happily. Sasuke winced. Since when had she become such a sadist?

"Let me ask you a question then, Sakura-sensei," he stated, not waiting for her agreement.

"How did you know you loved me?" Sakura's eyes filled with pain and hurt when she remembered her 12 year old self. When she spoke, her voice was low and quiet, and Sasuke had to strain to hear her.

"Sometimes, when you love someone, you act foolish. When I look back on those times, I see how pathetic I was. All I wanted was for the person I loved to notice me. All I wanted was his eyes to light up, like mine did, when I saw him. He was unhappy and it pained me so much to see that. I would've given everything I had to make him happy, to help him, to make him let me crack his shell that he built. When he left, I offered everything to him, because I didn't care about myself. He was my all, and when you love someone, you give your all. There was nothing I wouldn't have done for him...,"

"But you said that the person that you love makes you happy." Sasuke stated, noticing the missing component.

"Yes, but love also helps you look over the person you love's faults," Sakura whispered, tears falling down her face.

"And I looked over all his faults. He was perfect in my eyes, and I was weak. When he called me annoying and weak, I let him. Because deep down, I knew he was right. And it hurt. What hurt more was that, years later, I looked back and found that I had done the same thing to a person who loved me deeply. And he loved me and cared for me even when I was sarcastic, or when I intentionally insulted him to hurt him. He stood by me for all these years and never gave up on me. So I fell for him too, and I love him more than life itself. I put the other one in my past...until he came back."

Sasuke stood stunned at what Sakura had told him. Had he really caused that much pain to her? He gently brushed her tears away with his fingers and took her into his arms and held her tight.

Something in his barren heart, a seed sprung up, recently watered.

"Sakura...I'm sorry. I truly am...," and Sakura cried in the arms of her old love.

**YAY! That was a long chapter! Yippee!**

**RxR please! I hope you guys liked it!**

**Sorry for so much SasuSaku, but that's the way it has to go for angst, n'est-ce pas?**

**Poor Sakura...caught between these two.**

**Love you guys!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Next chapter...I know you guys all don't like how I put so much SasuSaku in the last one, but n'warries, mite! (no worries, mate)**

**I'm not gonna bore you all with stories about how busy I've been, but just know that I'm sorry for updating this so late!**

**Enjoy!**

Naruto stood at the gates of Konoha, gazing out into the setting sun. Sasuke and Sakura were supposed to be back now, darn it! He clenched his fists, eyebrows knitted angrily together. He shuddered to think of Sasuke and Sakura acting like a married couple, kissing, holding hands, everything that he should be doing with her.

His heart stopped as two figures came over the ridge. His heart constricted even more tightly as he saw the couple taking their time, laughing and holding hands.

The world stopped as the two figures leaned in closer and their lips touched.

"No...," Naruto whispered, turning and running away as fast as he could, not taking the time to notice that Sasuke was with a brunette, not a rosette.

--

Sakura cursed as she stumbled again, carrying the flowers and instant ramen to their "special place."

"Thank goodness Sasuke went back with Kamari to give the Gondaime our report...who would've guessed that he was capable of loving anyone? Kuso, Naruto better be grateful for this!" Stumbling into the meadow, she dropped everything in her arms on her foot when she saw Naruto hunched over, sobbing his heart out.

"Naruto! What's wrong?" she ran over to him and put an arm around him, but he shrugged it off. Stung, Sakura drew back.

"Naruto?" She asked in a soft, tentative voice. "What's wrong?"

He shuddered as he drew in another breath, facing away from her. "I know that you and Sasuke...,"

"Yeah, isn't it great? He can love again!" Sakura said, misinterpreting his meaning. Naruto drew in another sharp breath. Had she really come back just to tell him that Sasuke had won again? Beaten him, even though he tried his hardest with a smile still on his face?

He began to walk away.

"N-naruto! Matte! What's wrong?" Sakura ran up to him and made him face her. His expression made her step back quickly as she stared into his cerulean eyes.

Utter desolation was the only way to describe it. He looked up at her, a face full of betrayal, unrequited love, and hurt.

"Naruto...what did I say that hurt you?" This angered Naruto beyond belief. She had the nerve to cheat on him with Sasuke of all people, and expected him to be happy about it? This was past even what Naruto could endure.

"I LOVED YOU! AND YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME AND I BELIEVED YOU! I ASKED YOU TO MARRY ME AND YOU AGREED! AFTER A SIMPLE ONE WEEK MISSION, YOU GO BACK TO YOUR PRECIOUS SASUKE-_KUN_ AGAIN AND LEFT ME BEHIND, AND HE LOVES YOU AND YOU LOVE HIM AND YOU EXPECT ME TO GO AROUND WITH A HAPPY SMILE ON MY FACE AGAIN? SAKURA, THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH!"

Sakura's heart stopped. What? No Sakura-chan? This whole misunderstanding...he thought she loved Sasuke? The absurdity. Naruto formed hand signals, and by the time Sakura reached for him it was too late.

Poof.

Sakura's heart broke again.

She didn't have any energy left.

Collasping, tears ran down her face.

--

Marashi smirked from the tree tops.

"Excellent, its not as hard to capture the girl as I thought. Tobi!" Tobi hopped through the trees to his master.

"Yes, o powerful one?"

"Go capture Sakura down there. And hurry! I can feel chakra signatures approaching."

"Yes master!" Tobi cackled as he skipped down to Sakura, snatching her up as he rejoined his master. In his haste, being Tobi, the necklace Naruto gave Sakura, which she had never taken off, broke and slid down into the grass. Marashi gave an exasperated grunt.

"Tobi, let's go! I think it's the copy ninja headed this way, and we're too weak to face him...right now."

Cackling evilly, the villains left, toting their bounty with them.

--

"Pakkun? What did you find?" Kakashi's visible eye became serious as he looked down at Sakura's necklace.

"We need to report this to the Hokage! Come on!"

They vanished.

--

"WHAT?!" Kakashi flinched as the Tsunade's temper broke over him. She pounded the table that, miraculously, still held together.

"ORGANIZE A SEARCH PARTY IMMDIATELY WITH YAMANAKA, NARA, UCHIHA, HYUUGA, AND UZUMAKI ON THE DOUBLE!"

"Hai!" Kakashi poofed away to gather the respective ninja.

--

Naruto stood trembling in the Hokage's office as he found out about Sakura's kidnapping and his awful mistake when he saw Kamari and Sasuke.

"This is all my fault...," he muttered to himself. With Kyuubi eyes, he glared around him and ran off to pack as the others sped off too.

--

"Sasuke-kun...come back safe to me! Please!" Sasuke looked down at Kamari with eyes soft and tender.

"Don't worry...I'll never leave you," he promised, leaning down and softly brushing his lips over hers.

"I promise, aishteru."

"Aishteru! Come back safe!" she called as he left to save his teammate. He glanced back once, with eyes full of love and longing, before speeding off towards the gate.

--

Sakura woke up with a pounding headache and blinded by bright lights.

"Where am I?" she croaked, closing her eyes almost immediately. Marashi came over her and smirked.

"My dear Sakura, I believe you are in what most people would call...the old Akatsuki hideout."

"Akatsuki? I thought you were all dead?" Marashi's eyes narrowed, and he shook with anger.

"You were wrong. I am now called Marashi, but you may remember me as...Itachi."

"ITACHI?! But...that's impossible! Sasuke killed you!" Marashi chuckled.

"Ahh, foolish little brother. Who would've known that Tobi, out of all people, had learned a jutsu to bring people back from the dead? Unfortunately, it can only be used once, but still." Tobi nodded enthusiastically from the doorway.

"No...you can't be back! Not now, after all we've done and how much he's changed! How dare you!" She flung herself at him, teeth bared, only to be pulled back by chakra ropes.

"Pathetic, yet a useful bargaining chip. Tell me, _my dear cherry blossom**, **_what do they see in you?"

He chuckled again and swept from the room, Tobi close behind him.

Sakura struggled helplessly against her bonds.

"Pathetic," she repeated quietly, as tears fell, drop by drop, down her face.

--

Naruto stopped on a branch to wait for the rest of the rescue team, again.

"Hurry up, Sakura's in danger!" He called back to the rest of the panting group. Even Neji and Sasuke looked tired and worn out.

"Naruto, we have to rest!" Ino panted, coming to a stop and bending over, Shikamaru close behind and holding her.

"She's right," Shikamaru reprimanded Naruto, eyes filled with worry. "We know you're worried for Sakura, but it won't do us any good if we're worn out when we have to fight her capturers."

Naruto growled, but leaped down from the tree branches and started setting up camp.

"Fine, but we'll only stop for the night. When we get up, full speed ahead! After, the old Akatsuki hideout is close to here...,"

**mwahahah**

**So, is Sakura gonna make it out OK?**

**Or will something happen?**

**Will Naruto be there in time?**

**Not much romance here, but there will be fluffy chaps coming up!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys!**

**yeah I know, it's been a long time since I've last updated, but since I only got 3 reviews idk if you guys are reading or not!**

**Anyway, not that I'm complaining, I love you guys to death!**

**I thought I'd have more time to write this during the summer, but my parents signed me up for this writing camp thing...**

**and you would think, oh, that's great, you could keep writing your story!**

**Unfortunately, it doesn't work out like that.**

**Well, enjoy!**

Sakura struggled to stay awake. As a medic-nin, she knew that the more you slept, the sooner the chakra-ropes would drain you of all your chakra, and she only had a little left.

"Please let this work...," she muttered silently, tiredly forming the hand signals. A tiny slug appeared.

"Oh, thank god. Now, would you please go find Naruto for me?" The tiny slug nodded and disappeared. Sakura finally gave in and nodded off, head leaning against the right corner wall.

--

"We're here!" Naruto whispered loudly, glaring up at the Akatsuki hideout. The huge boulder Sakura had broken years earlier still lay shattered on the ground, and the entrance glowed eerily. A tiny slug suddenly popped up next to him and he jumped.

"What does Baa-chan want now?" he asked the slug.

"Sakura wants to tell you she's inside the cell to the bottom right of the cave, bounded by chakra ropes. She needs help!" the slug squeaked.

"Gotcha! Thanks!" He slithered back to where the other 4 were.

"Shikamaru, Sakura is in the bottom right cell. Do you know anything about that?"

Shikamaru grinned happily.

"WHY ARE YOU GRINNING SO STUPIDLY?" Naruto all but screamed at him.

"Dude, calm down! Sakura's in the cave with a secret passageway at the bottom right corner of the wall! We can get in from under. Ino, lead the way and take over the guard at the entrance. Neji, use your Byakugan to check to make sure Sakura is where the slug said she was. Sasuke, you and Naruto come with me and Neji follow!"

They crept over to the bottom of the hill as Ino knocked the guard out silently. Shikamaru shifted the rock in front of the secret entrance silently and motioned Naruto in first.

"Are you sure?" Naruto whispered, looking at Shikamaru.

"You'll do anything for her, won't you?" he whispered back, pushing him through to the tunnel. Naruto grunted as he hit the dirt packed ground and started crawling immediately. After half an hour, they reached her cell.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru pushed on the stone that was supposed to open, but it wouldn't open.

"Oh no. I think it's stuck! Or there's some kind of weight against it, we can't get through!"

"Shove harder then! Do something!" Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke braced themselves against the rock and shoved with all their might. It fell away under their weight, and the sight that greeted them horrified them.

"What have we done?!"

--

Marashi/Itachi grinned as he swept along to Sakura's cell. Tobi had finally been disposed of, and Sakura would soon bring Konoha and Suna to their knees. Who knows, she was so loved that maybe the other countries would be willing to give more for her too!

And then he would take all their sacrifices to build up a huge army...TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

Does any villain have a different plan?

Of course...all the -tails would be an added bonus...and Sakura's love was none other than the 9-tails!

What luck.

Entering her cell, he came upon an unexpected sight, and laughed.

How stupid of him to forget she had friends, so they would come to rescue her.

But look! His precious prize was on the fllor, bleeding from her head, while the Kyuubi was bending over her ripping the ropes off.

NO!

Marashi charged.

--

Naruto heard the footsteps approaching and knew there was little time. Ripping the ropes off, he turned slowly to face Marashi, eyes blood red.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO SAKURA!" He roared, meeting him in a headlong charge. Marashi smirked.

Naruto was always too eager.

"Why why, Naruto-kun, you don't like what you see? Don't worry, she can't die yet...I have to use her as my bargaining chip!"

"You...," Naruto's hand filled with the Rasengan. But it wasn't just the Rasengan, somehow it was infused with a red glow as he thrust it at Marashi.

"Pathetic," Marashi said, and dodged.

He couldn't move.

"Hurry Naruto! I can't hold him much longer!" Shikamaru grunted, straining to keep Marashi in the advanced shadow possession jutsu.

As Naruto struck Marashi, the chidori flashed through and hit Marashi square in the face. Ino and Neji stood back, watching what was not their fight.

Marashi fell to the ground, almost dead. He beckoned Sasuke closer.

"Foolish little brother...but I see you have now surpassed me. You emotions...how odd. You don't have enough hate...but you don't need it. I suppose this lesson in love is something I never could have learned...treasure your friends. With them, you can overcome anything."

Finally, once and for all, Marashi died. Sasuke looked at him impassively, but knew he would treasure his advice for as long as he lived.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no **Jutsu** (Fire Release: **Grand Fireball** Technique)!" Sasuke blew fire through his fingers and burned his older brother's body.

"Finally. That's the last of him," he said, wiping his hands and turning to Naruto, expecting some huge exclamation of how Sasuke wasn't making a huge deal of finally killing his brother (well, again). Then again, Sakura and Kamari had changed him, for the better.

_SAKURA!_

Sasuke ran to where the others were already gathered. Naruto was closest, holding Sakura's hand and trying to stop the bleeding. Ino pumped chakra into Sakura furiously, while Neji was scanning her chakra frantically, trying to find the chakra running through her veins.

Naruto had tears running down his face as he made himself think positively.

"She can't die, she can't die, she can't die," he screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice already taking on the sound, keening of mourning.

Ino glanced at him sympathetically, and glanced at Neji, hoping for good news.

Neji shook his head the barest bit, a single tear running down his cheek. Everyone loved the pink-haired kunoichi.

Ino gritted her teeth and pumped even more chakra into her.

"COME ON SAKURA! HANG IN THERE! WE ALL NEED YOU! WHO AM I GOING TO GO SHOPPING WITH? WHO IS SASUKE GOING TO BRUSH OFF WITH ME? WHO ARE ALL OF US GOING TO GO TO WHEN WE NEED A HELPING HAND? WHAT WOULD NARUTO DO WITHOUT YOU? HE'LL DIE OF RAMEN POISONING WITHOUT YOU! AND SHOPPING WON'T BE AS FUN! I WON'T HAVE YOUR SENSE OF FASHION TO BALANCE MINE OUT! WHO'S GOING TO TEACH PEOPLE TO HEAL FISH?"

Ino screamed in her cheerleader voice. Everyone else sweatdropped.

Naruto simply cried over her.

"Don't die, please," he said. The three words cut straight to everyone's heart, as Neji thought of Tenten, Ino of Choji, Shikamaru of Temari, Sasuke of Kamari.

And Naruto thought only of Sakura.

**Sakura:**

**live**

**or**

**die?**

**Vote! and leave your valuble comments!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! The votes were unanimous, so I guess I as the author have no choice! smiley face**

**After a long year (has it rly been that long)? We have finally come to the end of this story, I think.**

**Unless I feel like adding on more.**

**But I would like to thank you guys for all your reviews and encouragement, especially the ones who have been w/ me from the beginning.**

**Lots and lots and lots of love and thanks to Zkl9274, for being my first reviewer ever on this story!**

**Special thanks to Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain who gave me the longest reviews ever and lots of opinions**

**For those of you who reviewed three times (which was the most anyone reviewed), thanks:**

**DrendeSalkash**

**JonJ**

**Gnosismaster**

**EverlastingBliss**

**uzukun7**

**Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain**

**(p.s. If I spelled yours wrong, gomen! I had to write these all down and sometimes I'm not sure if there's supposed to be a space, capitilization, etc)**

**Coming in second with two reviews each, thanks to:  
Katestar98**

**xXbeautifullyshatteredXx**

**Krymsom**

**Kid Anime**

**Akiro Knight**

**twin083**

**And finally, thanks to everyone who reviewed!!**

**-lilmisschatterbox-**

**Narusakurocks (I quite agree ))**

**kimiko888**

**DrendeSalkash**

**JonJ**

**ex0**

**Katestar98**

**twin083**

**Kaiser Spartan**

**Jairo1**

**Gnosismater**

**darkwolf1990**

**ilvcoffee-n-narutoYOUTH (I don't love coffee, but I'm right there w/ you for naruto!)**

**xXbeautifullyshatteredXx**

**shinobilegend101**

**nekozr**

**EverlastingBliss**

**devil666demon**

**uzukun7**

**shadamyfan123**

**Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain**

**LightStripe**

**Kyuubi 93**

**Shadow Wolf Princess**

**xXxfallenxsakuraxXx**

**wild Hinata (I'd like to see that)**

**Akiro Knight**

**slick rick**

**uznarV1**

**Rita S. Rin**

**kabata4life**

**Kyrmsom**

**Strickex105**

**Sakurarockz**

**Kid Anime**

**holdingontobelieve**

**Zk19274**

**Whew! Thank you all! ARIGATOU and aishiteru!**

**Ok, well I've been really busy, but I don't want to give you guys nothing! Here's a teaser for the next chap!**

Sakura's eyes opened blearily as she sat up, touching her head gingerly and hissing with pain.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered, afraid to hurt her head even more. His weary and sleep-deprived eyes sought her.

"I'm so sorry...if only I hadn't assumed that you had kissed Sasuke and run away and left you all alone unprotected and--,"

"SAKURA! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS, FOREHEAD?" Ino burst into the tent, mock glaring at her best friend while checking her head in relief.

"Good, it's mostly patched up and I think you can manage the rest yourself. I did the best I could, but I'm not as good of a medic nin as you, so I wasn't sure...,"

Sasuke and Shikamaru ran into the tent next.

"Sakura!"

"Are you ok?"

"When did she wake up?"

"Is the wound in her head ok now?"

Neji heard the commotion and strode in calmly.

"Her chakra is back to normal."

"How do you know? Maybe we should get Tsunade here...,"

"We're almost back to Konoha, there's no point in calling her here."

"Yeah, and Sakura can heal herself now, right?"

"Shikamaru! Will you run to the gates and bring Choji out here?"

"What, to cook? Ino, just wait to see your husband, ok? You've made it a week, you can go on for a few more hours."

"You selfish, lazy bum! You just don't want to walk all the way there!"

"You have a point."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! SAKURA JUST WOKE UP AND YOU GUYS AREN'T HELPING HER WITH ALL YOUR CHATTER! GET OUT!" Naruto roared, pushing everyone outside the tent.

"Heh, thanks. The noise was really getting to me," Sakura mumbled gratefully. She looked up at Naruto, who had tears brimming over his whiskers and was silently crying.

"Naruto?" she asked, and before she could react she was in his arms and he was sobbing over her.

"So scared...gonna die...all my fault...how could I...love you...," Sakura smiled ever so gently.

"I love you too. Nothing will ever change that." She lifted her head, wincing ever so slightly, and very lightly pressed her lips to his. Sakura felt his warmth slowly seep into her bones and she pulled back after what felt like forever.

"Naruto...," but she never finished her sentence as she fell back asleep.

**OK!**

**hope you enjoyed, sorry it was so late and so short!**

**ok well I'm gonna ramble on because I just looked at the word count and it was "666"**

**0.0**

**D**


	10. Epilogue

**Hey guys! I decided to grace you guys with one last chapter!**

**so enjoy!!**

Sakura smiled happily, resting in Naruto's arms as she glanced around at all her friends.

"Aw, Ino, it was so nice of you to throw me a surprise birthday party!" she gushed, glancing around at the lights and the huge pile of presents.

Everyone had come. Everyone, as in, well, everyone.

Ino just rolled her eyes and dragged her out of Naruto's arms.

"Well, I threw you the party so you wouldn't spend all your time in Naruto's arms on your birthday, but I can see that part is NOT working very well. So...DANCE!"

Ino threw Sakura into the pulsing crowd, which separated and started screaming

"Birthday girl! Dance! Dance! Dance!" except for Sasuke, who just smirked in a corner. Poor Neji was being dragged around by Tenten, who beamed at Sakura happily and gave her a thumbs up. Sakura laughed and started dancing to the beat, winking at Naruto and twirling around.

She spun around three more times but was suddenly engulfed in Naruto's embrace as he joined her on the now overcrowded dance floor. Over his shoulder she could see Kakashi and Gai drunk, loud, and dancing uproariously. She stifled a chuckle as the song turned to slow dancing.

Naruto stepped back and got down on one knee. Sakura's breath caught as she remembered the day they were engaged.

"Sakura...maybe I have this dance with the loveliest woman in this room?" Sakura's eyes filled with happy tears before the sweet moment was interrupted.

"Actually, I think Anko's the hottest!" Kakashi giggled, stumbling in between the two. Gai ran after him.

"No, Kurenai's the prettiest!" Said kunoichi both blushed deeply and giggled, starting to whisper to each other.

Sakura grinned and was about to accept Naruto's request again when Neji's calm, cool voice came floating across the room.

"NO, Tenten, I did not nod in agreement when Naruto said Sakura was the prettiest girl in this room. You know who I think is...," he winked at her suavely.

Tenten blushed and muttered something inaudible back. Sakura started laughing so uncontrollably that she had to grab onto Naruto's shoulders for support, and he stood up and spun her around, settling into a slow dance.

Sasuke and Kamari swayed next to them, and their eyes met.

They shared the same soft smiles and then Rookie 9 plus Team Gai piled all around them, forming into a huge group facing the camera.

SMILE!

...

"ouch, Lee, next time please tone down the wattage of your smile. It really hurts my eyes to look at this picture."

"WHATEVER YOU SAY, OH YOUTHFUL NEJI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"I'll catch the dolphin! I've always wanted one as a pet..."

"NO! STOP AKAMARU! I WAS JUST KIDDING!"

**haha, so yeah! This is THE end!**

**I hope you guys liked it, it was really just a cute thing at the end. You should know that this happens after Naruto and Sakura's wedding.**

**So, any final thoughts or comments are welcome!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
